My Fell
by Rei Akisima
Summary: Cerita cinta yang tak selamanya seeindah dongeng pengantar sebelum tidur. Kaisoo/Kaido/Jongsoo/KaiBaek.


**My Fell**

**.**

**JongSoo / Kaisoo / Kaido**

**.**

**Warning:**

**BL, Gaje, Typo(s), Ga sesuai EYD, Ngambang, Ga dapet Fellnya, Ancur dah pokonya**

**.**

_Dislike, don't read! simple? okk_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kau tahu, perasaan aneh yang selama tujuh tahun ini menyiksaku saat bertemu denganmu? Apa kau mengerti rasa sakit yang ada dalam hatiku saat aku melihatmu berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan orang lain? Kau terlihat begitu bahagia, bahkan tawa lepasmu selalu menggema saat kau bersama orang itu. Tidak kah kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan terhadapmu? Atau paling tidak tertawalah selepas itu saat kau bersamaku agar aku bisa melihatnya langsung tanpa harus menjadi penguntit seperti ini. Aku terlihat seperti orang jahat jika seperti ini, mengintip seperti seorang mata-mata yang tengah mengincar buruannya. Tidak! Aku tidak seperti itu.

Hah~~

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang saat melihat matamu sedikit berair karena tertawa begitu keras, dan kau mungkin tidak tau jika tawamu membuat sesuatu didalam dadaku berdenyut ngilu. Aku cemburu pada namja itu! Tapi aku sadar aku kau bukanlah siapa-siapa bagimu, dan mungkin selamanya akan tetap begitu. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba untuk mendapatkan tempat istimewa dihatimu, aku tetap tidak akan pernah bisa menggapaimu.

* * *

"Kyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sebuah suara menyadarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat namja _angelic_ yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Jangan terlalu sering melamun, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Tegur namja itu lagi.

"…" Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan namja itu. Mata bulatnya kembali focus pada buku tebal yang tidak pernah absen dari tangan mungilnya. Mata bulatnya membaca deretan Hangeul sambil sesekali membenarkan letak kaca mata berbingkai hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk membantunya membaca.

"Hei, tidak bisakah kau tidak mengacuhkanku?" sungut namja itu. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap yang menurutnya kelewat pendiam milik namja bermata bulat itu.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan Kim Joonmyeon?" Kyungsoo menutup bukunya. Pandangannya masih lurus kearah depan, tempat dimana dua orang pemuda yang sedang tertawa bersama.

"Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan dia. Jongin bukan anak kecil lagi Kyung!" lagi-lagi, namja bernama Joonmyeon itu membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku tau." Jawabnya singkat.

Keheningan kembali tercipta diantara mereka. Kyungsoo kembali tenggelam dengan buku tebalnya, sedangkan Joonmyeon, namja itu tengah sibuk menikmati indahnya ciptaan Tuhan yang kini tengah duduk tenang disampingnya. Bibir berbentuk hati yang memiliki warna merah alami, hidungnya, kulit putih susunya, dan mata bulat yang berhiaskan kacamata berframe hitam. Jangan lupakan juga aroma vanilla yang terkesan mainly tapi tetap manis. Joonmyeon menyukai semua yang ada pada namja kecil yang memiliki nama lengkap Do Kyungsoo.

Joonmyeon akui Kyungsoo memang orang yang pendiam dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Namja mungil yang selalu menunjukkan sikap dewasanya membuat seorang Kim Joonmyeon memiliki perasaan khusus padanya. Walau terkadang sifat over protektif yang Kyungsoo berikan pada namja tan yang kini sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama namja yang selalu memakai eyeliner dikelopak matanya sering kali membuat Joonmyeon iri.

"Apa kau tidak merasa lapar?" Joonmyeon kembali membuka suaranya.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat tanpa menoleh kearah Joonmyeon.

Selalu saja jawaban-jawaban singkat yang dia teriama saat berusaha untuk mengajak namja bermata bulat itu berbincang dengannya. Datar. Ekspresi itulah yang selalu ia lihat di wajah manis Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Kyung, bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan ini? Ini terlalu sulit." Namja tan itu berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang berkutat dengan bebrapa buku tebal di depannya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan aktifitasnya, namja itu menoleh kearah samping dan mendapati sebuah buku dengan halaman kucel karena terlalu sering dihapus oleh pemiliknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu dia segera mengerjakan semua soal yang ada di sana, tidak sampai lima menit, semua soal yang menurut namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya itu sulit.

"Aku memintamu untuk mengajariku, bukan mengerjakannya!" rengut namja tan itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo. namja mungil itu kini kembali larut dalam tumpukkan buku tebal yang ada di hadapannya, membuat namja tan yang memiliki nama lengkap Kim Jongin, mendengus sebal.

"Terserah kau saja!" dengus Jongin sebal.

"Ah, ya. Kau tahu, tadi siang aku bertemu dengan seorang namja manis. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Selain berwajah manis, dia juga menyenangkan, selera humornya terlalu tinggi. Dia terus membuatku tertawa hingga perutku sakit, bla bla bla …"

Jongin terus mengoceh mengenai namja yang tadi siang bersamanya, mengabaikan rasa perih dan ngilu yang dialami oleh namja bermata bulat yang duduk disampingnya. Jongin bahkan tidak sadar jika tangan Kyunngsoo telah berhenti bergerak sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

'_Semudah itukah namja asing itu mencuri hatimu? Mengapa kau tidak pernah meluhatku yang selalu berdiri disampingmu?'_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak?!" protes Jongin saat mengakhiri ceritanya.

Kyungsoo menangguk lemah. Jujur, batinnya sakit mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Jongin. Jongin menyukai namja pecinta eyeliner itu. Secepat itukah? Hanya dengan hitungan detik namja yang bernama Baekhyun itu mampu meluluhkan hati seorang Kim Jongin yang terkenal angkuh, merubahnya menjadi seperti seorang gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta. Bahkan waktu tujuh tahun yang dihabiskan oleh Kyungsoo yang selalu berada di samping Jongin, melindungi namja berkulit tan itu, menjadi sandarannya saat dia lemah, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada untuknya, menemaninya kala bosan karena orang tua Jongin yang selalu sibuk bekerja, orang yang rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk selalu mengawasi Jongin. Tapi itu semua tidak cukup kuat untuknya menembus pertahanan hati Jongin yang dia nilai begitu kuat.

Ya, Do Kyungsoo dengan Byun Baekhyun memang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kyungsoo yang pendiam, selalu menyendiri, orang yang terlalu sering menjadikan buku sebagai satu-satunya teman setelah Jongin dan Joonmyeon, tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian, dan jarang bahkan tidak pernah bisa membuat Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat dia bersama Baekhyun dikarenakan selera humornya yang buruk. Kyungsoo terlalu datar dan biasa. Sedang Baekhyun, namja itu memiliki beribu warna yang mampu membuat orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya merasa nyaman. Sama seperti apa yang Jongin rasakan. Wajahnya oval dengan bibir tipis dan mata yang indah menambah kesan manis di wajah baby facenya, jangan lupakan juga selera humornya yang tinggi membuat semua orang betah berada di sampingnya. Baekhyun begitu sempurna. Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau menyukainya mengapa tidak berbicara langsung saja padanya?"

Bodoh! Pertanyaan bodoh itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari bibit hatinya. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sehingga dia bisa berkata seperti itu. Hei, tidak kah kau sadar ucapanmu barusan sama sekali tidak memperbaiki keadaan hatimu, justru semakin memperdalam luka yang entah kapan akan sembuh itu.

"Kau benar juga. Ah, sebaiknya aku mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya." Jongin segera berlari menuju tempat tidurnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dia seddang memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan semuanya padda Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Namja manis yang mampu mencuri hatinya.

Sedang Kyungsoo? Namja itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Dia merasa Tuhan terlalu kejam padanya. Tidak bisakah dia bahagia bersama orang yang dia cintai? Tidak bisakah orang itu membalas perasaan yang dia miliki? Apa itu terdengar begitu egois?

* * *

Pagi ini hujan mengguyur kota Seoul, walaupun tidak terlalu deras, namun tetap terasa dingin. Mobil mewah itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang XOXO High School, menurunkan dua orang pemuda yang kini berjalan menuju gedung mewah nan megah itu. Payung biru laut menaungi keduanya, mencegah air hujan menyentuh tubuh mereka. Tak jauh dari mereka, seorang namja mungil berlari dibawah lindungan tas ranselnya.

Jongin yang merasa mengenali namja itu, berlari panik menuju namja mungil itu. Jongin melepaskan blazer yang dipakainya, merentangkan blazer itu diatas kepalanya dan kepala namja mungil itu. Mengabaikan namja yang berdiri mematung beberapa meter di belakangnya.

Butuh waktu beberpa detik untuk kembali menyadarkan namja bermata bulat itu ke dunia nyata. Jongin berjalan tanpa payung, itu bisa membuatnya sakit. Kyungsoo belari kecil menghampiri kedua namja yang tengah saling memandang sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo segera menyerahkan payung yang berada ditangannya kepada Jongin, membuat namja tan itu menatapnya heran.

"Pakai ini, kau bisa sakit. Dan tolong bawakan juga tasku, aku tidak ingin buku-buku itu basah oleh air hujan." Jawab Kyungsoo seolah mengerti arti tatapna Jongin.

Kyungsoo berlari kecil menuju pintu utama gedung megah ayng hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Namun hujan semakin deras tepat di langkah Kyungsoo yang kedua.

"Kyungie! Apa yang kau lalukan? Pakai ini kau bisa sakit!" teriak Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan sakit, Jongin!" teriak namja mungil itu tanpa menoleh.

Kyungsoo tidak peduli jika beberpa jam kedepan dia akan terserang deman, yang terpenting bukan Jongin yang sakit.

* * *

Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon yang berada di belakangnya, kepalanya entah mengapa terasa sangat berat. Ia melepas kacamatanya kemudian memijat keningnya, berharap dengan cara itu rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya sedikit berkurang. Entah mengapa udara yang berada disekitarnya terasa begitu dingin, padahal hujan sudah berhenti sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Apa aku demam?" gumam Kyungsoo entah pada siapa.

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangan pororo yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Masih ada waktu sekitar lima menit utuk mengistirahatkan badannya sebelum bel berbunyi, sekali lagi ia melirik kerah dua orang namja yng duduk berdua tak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Kedua doe eyes Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat, hatinya kembali berdenyut ngilu saat samar-samar dia melihat Jongin dan Baekhyun terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berciuman. Penglihatannya memang buruk saat dia tidak memakai kaca mata, tapi Kyungsoo bersyukur karena ia telah melepas kacamatanya terlebih dahulu sebelum melihat pemandangan yang enghantam telak ulu hatinya itu.

Kyungsoo berusaha menahan air mata yang siap meluncur kapan saja dengan cara menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan kedua kelopak matanya tertutup. Namun baru beberapa detik yang lalu kedua mata bulatnya terpejam, seseorang menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, memaksa namja bermata bulat itu untuk kembali membuka matanya.

"Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Ayo kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi."ingat Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. "Kemana Baekhyun?" Tanyanya saat dia tidak menemukan namja imut itu disamping Jongin.

"Dia sudah pergi duluan. Kajja, kau tidak ingin terlambat masuk kan?" kali ini Jongin menggapai tangan Kyungsooa, sedikit memaksanya untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

Kyungsoo hanya menurut, membiarkan namja tan itu menarik tubuhnya yang terasa melayang. Beberapa kali ia hampir tersandung, jika saja Jongin tidak menggenggamnya dengan erat, mungkin tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kini sudah tersungkur di lantai.

"Hei, gwaenchana?" Tanya Jongin saat ia merasa langkah Kyungsoo sedikit berantakan saat ini.

"Hm…" jawabnya singkat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo hendak melangkahkan kakinya bersamaan dengan Jongin yang membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kasar menjadi saling berhadapan. Tangan kekar Jongin menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi kening namja bermata bulat itu, dan saat tangannya sampai di kedua pipi chubbynya, Jongin menyerit heran. Panas. Suhu tubuh Kyungsoo terasa panas.

"Kau demam?" pertanyaan Jongin hanya dijawab gelengan lemah oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus istirahat di ruang kesehatan, kau demam Kyung."

Jongin hendak menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju ruang kesehatan, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mempertahankan posisinya. Dengan terpaksa Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menatap namja yang lebih pendek darinya dengan tatapan heran.

"Ulangan Matematika akan segera di mulai, sebaiknya kita ke kelas."

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin yang sedari tadi menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, memaksakan diri berjalan ke depan ttanpa bantuan Jongin. Jongin, namja itu hanya menatap sosok Kyungsoo yang berjalan dengan cara merambat ke dinding.

* * *

Cho seonsangnim membagikan lembaran soal pada murid-muridnya. Keadaan kelas sangat hening, semua siswa yang berada di kelas itu terlihat serius berkutat dengan lembar soal dan jawaban yang ada dihadapannya, tak terkecuali Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo dapat mengerjakan beberapa soal yang menurutnya mudah itu dengan lancar. Hingga pada soal terakhir, entah mengapa kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, ia merasa semua yang berada di sekitarnya berputar.

"Do Kyungsoo, apa kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Cho seonsangnim mampu menarik perhatian seluarh siswa yang berada di sana.

"Nan gwaenchana." Balas Kyungsoo lemah. Tangan mungil itu kembali bergerak di atas kertas yang sudah penuh dengan coretan rumus dan angka.

Suasana kembali hening hingga bel berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran Matematika telah berakhir. Setelah Cho seonsangnim keluar dengan setumpuk kertas di tangannya, para siswa bisa bernafas lega. Bagaimana tidak, selam dua jam pelajaran otak mereka di peras untuk menyelesaikan 10 soal yang masuk dalam kategori sulit. Hanya orang-orang yang memiliki otak seperti Kyungsoo yang mampu mengerjakannya dengan cepat.

Namja bermata bulat itu menidurkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang di jadikan sebagai bantal. Kepalanya benar-benar tidak bisa di ajak kompromi, apalagi setelah mengerjakan soal ulangan yang diberikan Cho seonsaengnim. Walaupun tidak terlalu sulit -menurut Kyungsoo-, tetap saja ia harus menghitung dan mengingat-ngingat rumus apa yang cocok untuk setiap soalnya.

"Kau kenapa? Apakah kau sakit?" seseorang menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalnya dengan paksa, mencoba mencari tahu orang yang berani mengusiknya.

Senyum _angelic_. Itulah yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan Kyungsoo. siapa lagi orang yang memiliki senyum itu jika bukan Kim Joonmyeon, ketua kelas 12-D. Joonmyeon mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kosong yang berada di samping Kyungsoo. Namja itu merasakan ada yang ganjil dengan Kyungsoo hari ini, wajahnya terlihat pucat. _'Apa dia demam karena tadi pagi kehujanan?'_ Tanya Joonmyeon dalam hati. Dengan segala keberanian yang Joonmyeon miliki, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Kyungsoo.

"Sentuh berarti mati." Desis Kyungsoo dingin.

GLUP

Joonmyeon menelan ludahnya kasar, ia segera menurunkan kembali tangannya. Joonmyeon masih menyayangi nyawanya, maka dari itu dia memilih diam memperhatikan namja bermata bulat itu tetap pada posisinya semula. Hei, siapa yang tidak mengenal Do Kyungsoo? Namja berpostur tubuh mungil itu akan berubah menjadi monster yang begitu menyeramkan saat dia marah, di balik sosok antengnya tersembunyi seekor monster yang akan melahapmu jika emosi sedang menguasainya. Ok, berlebihan memang. Tapi itu semua terbukti dengan kejadian dua tahun lalu saat segerombolan namja badung yang berstatus sebagai _sunbae_-nya sedang menghajar Jongin di ruangan kosong yang berada di samping lab Biologi. Kyungsoo memapah Jogin menuju ruang kesehatan, meninggalkan para sunbae dengan luka lebam dan memar yang menghiasi wajah mereka. Ah, sebaiknya lupakan saja semua kejadian itu, biar Kyungsoo yang menyimpannya sendiri.

PLUKK

"Joonmyeon-ssi, bukankah sudah ku peringatkan untuk tidak menyentuhku?" Tanya Kyungsoo tajam.

"Aku Jongin, bukan Joonmyeon. Sepertinya kau terserang demam, sebaiknya kau pulang Kyung. Kajja."

Kyungsoo mengenali suara itu, itu suara Jongin. Detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo merasakan tangan Jongin menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jongin." Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongin yang kini memegangi bahunya.

"Jangan keras kepala!" kekeuh Jongin.

* * *

Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo di kamarnya, hari ini dia dan Kyungsoo terpaksa pulang lebih awal karena Kyungsoo yang terserang demam. Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan piyama biru muda bermotif Pororo yang telah dia siapkan sebelum pergi menuju dapur.

Jongin kembali ke kamar Kyungsoo dengan membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan sebuah handuk kecil. Saat Jongin membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo -yang memang tidak pernah di kunci-

Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas Kyungsoo yang sedang topless di atas ranjangnya. Jongin membeku untuk beberapa detik, entah sihir apa yang Kyungsoo gunakan sehingga ia terlihat begitu mempesona. Dan juga… cantik.

"Jongin? Sedang apa kau disana?"

Pertayaan Kyungsoo membuyarkan pemikiran kotor Jongin tentang dirinya. Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. Sedang namja bermata bulat itu menatap Jongin heran, wajah Jongin menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit sekali untuk Kyungsoo tebak.

Suara gemericik air yang berasal dari handuk kecil yang peras di baskom, mengisi keheningan yang terjadi di antara kedua namja itu. Jongin masih larut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, dan Kyungsoo, manja itu sedang sibuk menerka apa yang terjadi pada namja tan yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu, kau istirahat saja dulu. Nanti ku bangunkan."

Jongin menarik selimut berwarna hijau tosca itu sebatas leher, merapikannya sebentar sebelum keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Membuat bubur, mungkin. Pikir Kyungsoo. Setelah Jongin menghilang di balik pintu, tatapan mata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja berubah sendu.

"Akankah kau tetap memperlakukanku seperti ini jika kau mengetahui apa yang aku rasakan selama tinggal bersamamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo entah pada siapa.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela besar yang berada di samping kirinya, dia bisa melihat tetesan hujan yang menempel di kaca. Di luar sedang hujan rupanya. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo sangat meyukai hujan, udara yang dingin dan lembab memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi namja bermata bulat itu. Banyak kenangan yang hujan bawa untuknya, kenangan manis, buruk dan pahit. Semua dia temukan saat ribuan tetes air itu membasahi permukaan bumi. Dan hujanlah yang merubah semua yang ada pada sosok Do Kyungsoo.

CKLEKK

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo kembali terbuka, menampilkan sosok Jongin yang yang membawa nampan berisi bubur dan segelas coklat hangat di tangannya. Jongin meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu di meja belajar Kyungsoo yang terletak di samping ranjang Kyungsoo, Jongin mengambil handuk kecil yang menempel di dahi Kyungsoo, namja tan itu juga membantu Kyungsoo untuk duduk.

"Kau harus makan, setelah itu minum obat. Maaf, aku hanya bisa memasak ini untukmu." Ucap Jongin sambil mengarahkan satu sendok penuh bubur ke mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menurut, namja bermata bulat itu menerima setiap suapa yang Jongin berikan. Tidak ada komentar apapun yang keluar dari heart lips Kyungsoo memuat keheningan lagi-lagi mendominasi ruangan bercat soft blue itu, hanya terdengar dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan mangkuk dan suara hujan di luar sana.

"Gomawo…" ucap Kyungsoo saat dia menelan suapan terakhir yang disodorkan Jongin padanya yang di balas senyuma manis dari Jongin.

"Dasar nekat! Buukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak hujan-hujanan tadi pagi. Sekarang kau terserang demam kan?" sungut Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengar omelan Jongin, selalu saja seperti itu, tidak ada yang berubah.

"Mian, tapi aku lebih tidak ingin kau yang sakit." balas Kyungsoo.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Kyung, kau tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu." rengut Jongin.

"Aku akan melindungimu Jongin, apapun yang terjadi." Goda Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Aku kan sudah biilang aku bukan anak kecil lagi Kyung! Aku ini namja!" tolak Jonginmentah mentah.

"Aku tau Jongin, aku juga tidak mengatakan kau yeoja kan?"

"Aish… jika kau memperlakukanku seperti ini terus bagaimana aku bisa melindungi Baekhyun?"

DEG

Seakan terhimpit batu besar, entah mengapa tiba-tiba dada Kyungsoo merasa sakit saat mendengar Jongin yang ingin melindungi Baekhyun. Raut cerianya berubah sendu, senyum miris tersungging di bibir hatinya. Ya, di dalam pikiran namja yang berada di hadapannya kini hanya ada satu nama. Byun Baekhyun, bukan Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

Kyungsoo masih sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa buku tebal di hadapannya, semua orang akan berfikir Kyungsoo adalah orang gila yang terlalu tergila-gila pada benda yang bernama _'Buku'_, karena kemanapun Kyungsoo pergi, Kyungsoo selalu membawa sebuah buku besar yang akan berganti setiap dua hari sekali. Dan kini, ada tiga buah buku tebal dalam keadaan terbuka di hadapan Kyungsoo, buku itu hampir sepenuhnya berisi rumus-rumus Fisika.

Kali ini Kyungsoo duduk sendirian, Jongin sedang bersama Baekhyun di tempat biasa. Dada Kyungsoo lagi-lagi berdenyut ngilu saat ia mengingat Jongin semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo juga merasa akhir-akhir ini Jongin mulai menjaga jarak dengannya. Entah apa yang membuat Jongin tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu, seingat Kyungsoo dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun pada Jongin. Atau mungkin Jongin memberi jarak padanya karena dia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun salah faham akan hubungannya dengan Jongin? Ah, ayolah, bukankah seluruh penghuni XOXO High School tau jika Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang tinggal serumah?

Hah~~

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, tangan mungilnya membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di hadapannya. Setelah menyimpan buku-buku itu ke tempat semula, Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celananya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia ingin mengecek e-mail miliknya, siapa tahu saja ada hal penting.

Kontak masuk e-mailnya hanya berisi pemberitahuan yang hampir semuanya berasal dari social media. Tidak ada yang menarik. Batin Kyungsoo. Saat tangannya menscroll layarnya ke bawah, ada satu e-mail yang menarik perhatiannya. Kyungsoo sedikit menyeritkan dahinya, pasalnya dia sama sekali tidak mengenali ID si pengirim.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terlihat semakin bulat saat ia tahu apa isi dari e-mail yang sedang dia baca. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Dia sedang bahagia? Tentu saja. Tapi ada yang mengganjal hatinya saat ia mendapat kabar bahagia itu, membuat raut wajah bahagianya berubah menjadi kembali datar. Bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Kyung, Jongin mencarimu sedari tadi!" ucap Joonmyeon saat dia berada di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Untung saja dia sudah berada di luar perpustakaan, jika tidak, mungkin saat ini Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon sudah di tendang oleh petugas perpustakaan karena telah membuat keributan.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya di depan kelas 12-A, mungkin sekarang dia sudah dikelas." Jelas Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. 12-A, bukankah itu kelas namja manis yang bernama Byun Baekhyun? Batin Kyungsoo.

Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo berjalan dalam diam, tidak ada dari keduanya yang berniat membuka mulutnya. Dari sini, Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas tubuh tegap Jongin sedang berdiri memunggunginya, berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" teriak Baekhyun saat jarang mereka hanya tinggal beberapa langkah.

"Hai, Baekhyun-ssi." Sapa Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis -yang seddikit di paksakan-.

"Aku mencarimu, kau dimana saja selama jam istirahat tadi?" Tanya Jongin yang kini menghadap kearah Kyungsoo.

"Mian, ada beberapa tugas yang harus aku selesaikan di perpustakaan." Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

"Tugas? Seingatku tidak ada tugas apapun." Kali ini Joonmyeon yang berbicara.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kelanjutan pembicaraan mereka yang menurut Kyungsoo konyol.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Saat Kyungsoo hendak melangkahkan kakinya, tangan Jongin mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Membuat langkah namja mungil itu terhenti.

"Aishh… Kau mau pergi ke mana lagi? Tidak bisakah kau menemani kami disini?" pinta Jongin.

"Ne."

Dan kini justru Kyungsoo benar-benar terjebak dalam keadaan yang sama sekali tidak pernah di inginkannya. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tahan jika kau harus menemani orang yang kau sukai, ah tidak, kau cintai kini sedang berduaan tepat di depan hidungmu? Bukan kah itu menyakitkan?

* * *

Kyungsoo sedang membereskan barang-barangnya kedalam koper besar yang kini tebuka di atas ranjang, memilah beberapa baju dan buku yang sekiranya ia butuhkan. Tangan mungilnya cekatan menyusun tumpukan buku dan baju kedalam koper, menyusunnya dengan rapi dan apik. Setelah semua dirasa cukup, mata bulat Kyungsoo menangkap tigabuah bingkai foto yang dipajang di dekat meja belajarnya. Itu foto keluarga Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo dengan keluarga Jongin, dan foto terkahir adalah fotonya dengan Jongin yang diambil saat mereka pertama kali tinggal satu rumah. Tangan mungilnya mengambil bingkai foto keluarganya, mata bulatnya menyiratkan kesedihan saat menatap dua orang yang sedang merangkul Kyungsoo dikedua sisi, tersenyum bahagia di depan kamera. Bulir bening tiba-tiba saja keluar membasahi kedua pipi putih Kyungsoo. Ia merindukan keluarganya, merindukan pelukan hangat sang Eomma dan elusan sayang Appanya.

"Appa, Eomma~~" lirih Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar.

"Kalian bisa melihatku sekarang? Aku berhasil lulus dengan nilai terbaik Eomma, Appa. Hiks…" Kyungsoo mulai terisak dengan punggung yang bergetar hebat.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja merosot kelantai, membuatnya terduduk dengan posisi mendekap bingkai foto yang ada di tangannya. Setelah tujuh tahun menahan air matanya, akhirnya saat ini, detik ini, Kyungsoo bisa mengeluarkan semuanya. Berharap rasa sesak yang sekian lama menumpuk di dadanya sedikit berkurang. Namun, harapan Kyungsoo tidak terkabul, buka rasa lega yang ia rasakan, tapi rasa sesak yang semakin menjadi. Dadanya akan semakin seolah tidak ada oksigen yang masuk mengisi paru-parunya.

Bahu Kyungsoo masih bergetar hebat, entah mengapa perasaan yang telah lama dia buang jauh-jauh kini justru datang disaat seperti ini. Dirinya yang rapuh telah kembali. Kyungsoo lelah! Dia terlalu lelah untuk mengabaikan semua emosi yang terjadi setelah kejadian tujuh tahun lalu yang membuatnya berubah seperti ini.

"Appa, Eomma. Aku lelah, hiks…" Kyungsoo menyeret tubuh lemahnya berbaring diatas ranjang. Dia berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya, semoga saja saat dia membuka mata nanti semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Pagi itu Jongin bangun kesiangan, biasanya Kyungsoo tidak akan berhenti mengguncang tubuhnya sampai ia bangun. Tapi pagi ini, mengapa Kyungsoo tidak membangunkannya? Apa dia belum bangun? Tapi bangun siang bukanlah kebiasaan Kyungsoo, namja itu memiliki tingkat kedisiplinan yang kelewat tinggi. Atau mungkin Kyungsoo sakit sehingga dia tidak bisa membangunkan Jongin?

Jongin sedikit berlari kearah kamar Kyungsoo, entah mengapa ia begitu tidak suka jika Kyungsoo sakit. Sama seperti saat Kyungsoo demam karena menyerahkan payungnya pada Jongin dan Baekhyun dan dia membiarkan badannya basah kuyup karena hujan.

CKLEK

Jongin bisa melihat kamar Kyungsoo sudah dalam keadaan rapi, sangat rapi. Jongin berjalan menuju kamar mandi, siapa tau Kyungsoo sedang berada di sana. Namun nihil, Kyungsoo tidak ada di kamarnya. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar Kyungsoo, ada yang janggal.

Deretan buku tebal yang biasanya tersusun rapi diatas meja belajar Kyungsoo hanya tinggal beberapa saja. Kamar Kyungsoo terlihat lebih luas. Lantas kemana pemiliknya?

"Jongin, sedang apa kau dikamar Kyungsoo?" suara lembut seorang yeoja menyadarkan keterkejutan Jongin.

Jongin memutar badannya, ia melihat sang Eomma tengah tersenyum hangat.

"Eomma, dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin pada Eommanya.

"Kau tidak tau jika Kyungsoo sudah pergi?" tanya Eomma Jongin bingung.

"P-pergi? Pergi kemana dia Eomma? Apa Eomma yang mengusirnya? Dia tidak memiliki tempat tinggal di luar sana Eomma, mengapa Eomma tega sekali mengusirnya?" cecar Jongin.

Eomma Jongin menghela afas pendek. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Jongin yang sebenarnya cerewet. Sementara Jongin, hati namja itu entah mengapa tiba-tiba menjadi kalut mendengar Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja dari rumahnya.

"Eomma tidak pernah mengusirnya Jongin, dia sudah Eomma anggap seperti putra Eomma sendiri." Jawab Eomma Jongin dengan nada lembut.

"Lantas mengapa dia pergi Eomma?" sungguh, Jongin tidak butuh penjelasan apapun. Dia hanya ingin tau apa alasan Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Kyungsoo pergi ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan studynya di sana. Dia diterima sebagai salah satu mahasiswa Sains disana. Apa kau sama sekali tidak tau mengenai hal itu?" tanya Eomma Jongin.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda bahwa dia benar-benar tidak tau mengenai hal ini.

"Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah membicarakan hal ini pada Appa dan Eomma jauh hari sebelum ujian kelulusan, awalnya Appamu menolak keputusan Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya ke luar negri. Kau juga tau sendiri bagaimana keras kepalanya Kyungsoo, jadi dengan berat hati kami berdua merelakannya untuk mengambil beasiswa itu." Jelas Eomma Jongin.

Jongin terdiam, dia masih mencerna semu perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Eommanya. Mengapa Kyungsoo tidak memberi tau Jongin mengenai hal ini? Bukankah Jongin paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo dari siapapun, termasuk Eomma dan Appanya. Lantas mengapa Kyungsoo tidak memberi tau Jongin jika dia akan pergi ke Jepang?

"Kapan Kyungsoo pergi Eomma?" tanya Jongin. Entah mengapa terdapat nada kecewa di setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Sekitar satujam yang lalu. Kyungsoo bilang pesawatnya akan berangkat sekitar setengah jam lagi."

Jongin berlari kekamarnya, menyambar jaket dan kunci mobil yang tergeletak diatas meja belajarnya. Jongin menghiraukan teriakan Eommanya, yang dia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar dia cepet sampai di bandara sebelum pesawat yang Kyungsoo tumpangi pergi meninggalkan Incheon.

* * *

"Shit!" umpat Jongin. Entah sudah keberapa ribu kalinya Jongin mengumpat. Traffic light kini mengharuskannya untuk berhenti. Jongin melirik jam yang ada di ponselnya, pukul 9.45. Dan itu artinya dia hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari 15 menit agar bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi saat traffic light menunjukkan warna hijau, dia tidak peduli dengan teriakan dan suara klakson yang menyuruhnya untuk mengurangi kecepatan.

Jongin berlari tergesa saat dia sampai di bandara, matanya menatap sekeliling, berusaha mencari sosok mungil yang seenaknya pergi tanpa pamit.

Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya kearah layar besar yang berada diatas, mengecek jadwal penerbangan. Berharap namja mungil yang selama tujuh tahun ini hidup bersamanya bersedia memberikan alasan mengapa dia tega pergi tanpa pamit seperti ini.

Dia terlampat. Pesawat itu sudah take off lime menit yang lalu. Jongin tersenyum miris, mengapa hanya dia yang tidak tau mengenai kepergian Kyungsoo? Apa Kyungsoo membencinya hingga dia enggan berbicara dengan Jongin?

Jongin melangkah gontai meninggalkan bandara, entah mengapa dia merasa kehilangan sesuatu. Tapi Jongin sendiri tidak tau apa itu, yang jelas saat ini dia merasa benar-benar kecewa dengan keputusan Kyungsoo.

Sekarang tidak ada lagi Kyungsoo yang selalu membangunkannya, tidak ada lagi Kyungsoo yang selalu berusaha melindungi Jongin dengan tubuh mungilnya, tidak ada lagi Kyungsoo yang memasak untuknya apabila Eommanya sedang pergi keluar rumah, tidak ada lagi Kyungsoo yang selalu menjadi sandarannya, tidak ada lagi Kyungsoo yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun dia pergi. Tidak ada lagi. Jongin baru sadar jika selama ini dia sangat bergantung pada Kyungsoo, namja mungil yang sudah dia anggap seperti Hyungnya sendiri.

Jongin mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di kursi penumpang, tangannya menggeser layar ponselnya, berharap Kyungsoo menghubunginya.

* * *

Kyungsoo kini tengah berdiri menghadap jendela besar yang ada di kamar hotelnya, menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul di pagi hari sebelum keberangkatannya besok. Seharusnya dia berangkat pagi ini, namun saat di bandara ada seorang Ahjussi yang memintanya untuk bertukar tiket. Menginap semalam saja di sini tidak apa kan? Lagi pula ujian masuk Perguruan Tinggi masih seminggu lagi, jadi dia masih memiliki banyak waktu.

Hah~~

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, tangan namja mungil itu mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat foto dirinya bersama Jongin yang dia ambil saat pesta kelulusan kemarin. Dia merindukan Jongin. Dia merindukan senyum Jongin. Senyum manisnya berubah jadi senyum pahit saat dia melihat Jongin yang tengah mencium pipi Baekhyun, dadanya sesak. Sakit.

"Mengapa harus orang asing ini yang merebut hatimu? Apa kau hanya menganggapku hanya sebagai Hyungmu saja? Mengapa kau tidak pernah bisa mengerti semua yang ku lakukan untukmu adalah wujud rasa cintaku padamu. Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin." Lirih Kyungsoo entah pada siapa.

Namja itu kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya, matanya menerawang langit-langit kamar hotel yang kini menjadi tempat tinggal semalamnya. Namja itu mengingat-ngingat saat pertama kali Jongin masuk kedalam hidupnya dan berhasil mencuri hati seorang Do Kyungsoo. Sulit memang memendam perasaan selama lebih dari tujuh tahun, Kyungsoo harus bisa menerima saat dia melihat Jongin bersama orang lain. Sudah terlalu sering Kyungsoo mendengar cerita Jongin tentang mantan yeojachingunya dulu, Kyungsoo berfikir Jongin akan menjauhinya bahkan merasa jijik padanya jika ia mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Tapi lagi-lagi Kyungsoo harus menelan pil pahit saat dia mendengar Jongin mencintai Byun Baekhyun, namja mungil berparas cantik yang menurut Kyungsoo begitu sempurna. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak memiliki harapan lagi untuk mendapatkan hati Jongin, dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk terus menekan perasaannya seperti ini.

"Apa aku harus mengakhiri semuanya? Menghentikan semua harapan untuk dapat bersamamu?"

"Tapi apa aku sanggup melupakan perasaan bodoh itu padamu? Aku memang mencintaimu Kim Jongin, sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak pernah mau tahu tentang perasaanku ini." lirih Kyungsoo.

Drtt… Drtt…

Kyungsoo merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dengan malas tangan mungilnya kembali merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil benda persegi panjang yang ada di sana, Kyungsoo mengusap layar ponselnya, menampilkan sebuah pesan dari sosok yang begitu ia rindukan saat ini. Kim Jongin.

**From: Jongin**

**To: Kyungsoo**

**Kau tega meninggalkanku tanpa pamit Kyung?**

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jongin sudah bangun rupanya. Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas yang berada di samping ranjangnya, dia sama sekali tidak berniat membalas pesan yang dikirimkan Jongin. Biar saja Jongin menganggapnya kejam karena pergi tanpa pamit, Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin melihat raut sedih Jongin jika Jongin tau dia akan pergi meninggalkan Negara kelahirannya.

Kyungsoo memang seorang pengecut yang lari dari masalah, tapi ia juga tidak mungkin terus-menerus berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Jongin. Waktu tujuh tahun sudah cukup baginya untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa Jongin memang bukan tercipta untuknya. Dia sudah lelah mengejar cinta Jongin, berharap namja tan itu akan membalas perasaannya. Mewujudkan segala mimpi yang ada di entah kapan akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Mianhae Jongin."

**~~End~~**

**Eh? gimana ceritanya gaje ya? Pasaran atau jelek kah? Ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba Rei pengen bikin ni epep ngambang, Rei lagi males buat jadi cerewet.**

**so, ripiunya masih di tunggu. hehehe... ^^v**


End file.
